


What he Sees

by skyhealer



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:25:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5967352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyhealer/pseuds/skyhealer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Thorin has a nightmare, Bilbo is there with words to comfort him</p>
            </blockquote>





	What he Sees

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me while driving and demanded to be written. Un-beta'd so all mistakes are my own

Thorin shot awake in bed with a ragged gasp, his chest heaving and a thin line of sweat trickling down his temples. In the dim light of the dying fire he almost swore he could still see the haze of gold across his vision. Glancing to the hourglass on the bedside table Bilbo kept to measure time at night, and that he turned out of habit when his husband was away, he saw that there were still a couple hours until he normally awoke, but he knew he wouldn’t get back to sleep. He never could after the nightmares. Sighing he got out of bed, got dressed for the day, and headed out to the front gate, hoping the fresh air would clear his head.

  
Out on the gate, the stars were still out but the sky was starting to lighten as dawn approached. Thorin sighed again as he leaned against the wall. The nightmares always came without fail when Bilbo was away visiting his Shire. Thorin stayed on the wall, absorbed in his own thoughts, as the sky grew lighter and lighter until the sun rose above the horizon. It was shortly after sunrise when Dwalin found him on the wall.

  
“Nightmares again,” He said by way of greeting. It wasn’t a question.

  
“It’s just the one. The same one every time.” Thorin said, voice rough from disuse and exhaustion. The nightmare was always the same, the gold pulling him down under its spell, and Bilbo with him.

  
Dwalin leaned back against the wall next to Thorin. “You should tell Bilbo about it. Bet he could help.”

  
Thorin shook his head, turning to gaze at the horizon. “They only come when he’s gone, and I can’t forbid him from visiting his home, I won’t.” Thorin gazed out past Erebor and the slowly rebuilding Dale for a long moment, before turning his head to look at Dwalin out of the corner of his eye, a wry, humorless smile on his face. “Sometimes I wonder what Bilbo even sees in me.”

  
“What he sees,” came a new voice from the doorway, and Thorin spun around to see Bilbo standing there, travel cloak still hooked on his shoulders and trousers dusty like he had come straight from the road, which he probably had. He was also giving Thorin a searching, unreadable look. “What he sees,” Bilbo said again, stepping forward, “is someone who against all odds went to reclaim his home.”

  
Dimly Thorin noticed Dwalin bow and walk off, leaving Thorin and Bilbo alone, but Thorin’s attention was focused on his husband.

  
“What he sees,” Bilbo said, continuing to walk forward, “is someone who was willing to die to give his people back their home.” Thorin found he couldn’t take his eyes off Bilbo as he came up and stopped right in front of him. “What he sees the the only one his heart had ever longed for.” Bilbo finished softly, looking up at Thorin through his curls.

  
Staring down at his husband, Thorin had to words to express all that he was feeling, so he did the only thin he could think to do. He leaned down and captured Bilbo’s lips in a tender kiss, hoping to express what he could not say with words. When they parted, Thorin pulled away just enough to lean his forehead against Bilbo’s, relishing in the feel of his husband’s presence once again.

  
“You should have told me you were having nightmares,” Bilbo commented softly after a get moments, pulling back to thump his head lightly against Thorin’s in reproach.

  
“They only happen when you’re away,” Thorin mumbled. “And I can’t…I won’t keep you from the Shire. It’s your home it’s-”

  
Bilbo cut him off with a brief kiss, silencing him. “It’s no where near as interesting or exciting as you,” he told Thorin. Thorin smiled down at Bilbo as they turned to watch the sky. Maybe he was beginning to understand what it was Bilbo sees.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write a lot but you can come say hi or make requests of me on tumblr at [skyhealer](http://skyhealer.tumblr.com/)


End file.
